tiniermefandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
'Signing Up' All that is required to sign up as a TinierMe user is a valid email address. After entering a valid email address, a confirmation e-mail with an activation link will be sent to the address which will bring would be users to the actual sign up page. There, one can decide on their username, nickname (this is not the same as a username; the username is used to sign into the TinierMe website, the nickname is the name other users will see on one's profile page and the name above one's Selfy in Towns The username and nickname can be the same if possible, but this is not necessary), and fill out their personal information and the confidentiality of that information. After designating a username and nickname, new users will be taken to a page that allows them to create their very own Selfy. A Selfy is an avatar that will represent you. The selection of beginner's items is minimal; many users find that they do not like the beginners' clothes, but don't fret - all features of the Selfy avatar except ''skin tone may be altered by purchasing items from the Selfy Shop and/or Tinier Gacha. Items can also be earned or recieved from events. Selfies can be edited any time in the Wardrobe. 'Site Navigation''' When the player logs on to TinierMe, they will be taken to the Home page, which is divided into three parts: #On the left is a toolbar that containing links to important pages, including a "For Beginners", "Important Notices", "Campaigns & Events" and "Our Services". #In the center of the page is a rotator containing both graphics and information about recently added features; below the rotator are links to games, groups and featured items. #On the right the player's Selfy is displayed beside a column of buttons that link to the most commonly used features of the site. This portion of the site is accessible on all pages. Underneath the player's Selfy are three mini-banners. The first leads to the Referral page, the second is a Chibi-Coin Guide, and the third is a general beginner's guide. At the very top of the page is a horizontal navigation bar containing the following tabs: GAMES, COMMUNITY, SELFY SHOP. These are the primary features of the site that are used most often throughout the TM experience. Games The Games tab directs the player to a portal listing all the games currently available on TinierMe. As of April, three multiplayer games are available - Tinier Fishing (which is played in Towns), Old Maid, and Sevens. All three games can also be found under the heading "PLAY TOGETHER". There is only one "PLAY SOLO" game avaliable - Doki Doki High School. The left portion of the game page contains a link to TM etiquette and rules for online gaming. Community The Community tab contains links to the Forum, Groups, and Chatrooms (another feature that can also be accessed through Towns). There is also a link to TinierMe Staff. Selfy Shop In the center of the page is a rotator advertising current Gacha events and Shop themes. Underneath are "Featured Items", which display the ten most popular fashion and interior items. On the left are links to the four main Selfy Shops, "Fashion", "Interior", "Tinier Fishing" and "ChibiPets", as well as a link to the Gacha page, listing all current Gacha events. The Fashion Shop sells both Chibi-Coin and G-Coin avatar items to clothe your Selfy while the Interior Shop sells both Chibi-Coin and G-Coin items to furnish players' rooms. The Tinier Fishing Shop sells bait and rods for the Tinier Fishing game. Lastly, the ChibiPets Shop sells both Chibi-Coin and G-Coin ChibiPets as well as items for all aspects of petcare. Towns My Page Maintenance Every Thursday, the site goes through a scheduled maintenance, usually bringing us a new Event or Tinier Gacha, though, it can bring other things as well. Whenever a maintenance is going on, users are redirected to this site when they try and go to TinierMe.